


Scared

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [193]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Episode: s04e06 Yellow Fever, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: When Dean had ghoust sickness Sam comes back to the motel to find dean crying because he's scared he's going to die. Sam comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared

Sam hadn’t been out that long. Just a quick stop to the store for some food and back to the room.

But when he opened the door and automatically heard the whimpers and the sobs from Dean, the food was forgotten.

Sam dropped the groceries on the floor, shutting the door, and moving quickly over to Dean.

“Dean? Dean, what’s wrong?” Sam asked, drawing his brother in his arms and holding him close. “Tell me, you can tell me.”

“I’m…Sam, I’m…” Dean sobbed out, breath shaky. “I don’t wanna….I’m gonna….Sammy…”

“Shh…shh, Dean, I have you. You’re safe with me.”

“Sam….Sam, I don’t wanna die. I don’t wanna.” Dean said, pressing into Sam’s body.

“I won’t let you. You’re not dying. Not on my watch, Dean.”

“Sammy…I’m scared. I’m scared, Sam. Don’t wanna die.”

“You won’t.” Sam said, rocking slightly. His hands rubbed up and down Dean’s back, as he held his brother. “I’m gonna get that ghost and gank it. I’m gonna keep you safe, Dean. Nothing is gonna hurt you. Nothing is gonna get you. I’ll make sure of it. You’re safe with me. Always have been. Always will be.”

Dean nodded against Sam’s chest, sobs slowing. Sam felt Dean’s breathing become regular, but Sam still held Dean close, letting Dean take in the warmth and comfort of Sam’s body.

“That’s it, Dean. I have you, and there ain’t nothing that’ll hurt you.” Sam murmured.


End file.
